Revenge
by JailyForever
Summary: Bellatrix seeks revenge on a man who betrayed a secret to the Order.


**A/N:**

 **Written using prompts provided by** **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)** **.**

 **Task:** To write about an act of revenge

 **Bingo Prompt:** Gravestone

 **Gringotts Prompt Bank:** Town/City Names - Wreckville; Weather Prompts - Snow; Object Prompts: Magical Objects - Wand; OC Name: Male - William Stewart; Said Words: Shrieked; Stuttered

 **Chocolate Frog:** Gold - Bellatrix Lestrange - (Challenge) To write about Bellatrix Lestrange

* * *

Revenge

Bellatrix Lestrange paced in front of the gravestone belonging to the dearly departed William Stewart, the man who had betrayed the location of one of the many secret meeting points of those loyal to the Dark Lord to The Order of the Phoenix, and suffered the consequences. Fortunately for the Order, there had been a last minute change of location for the meeting and they avoided a blood bath.

As she did so she thought back to how he had come to be buried in the ground and smirked to herself. It was the sweetest act of revenge, and she reveled in the memory that it was she who had done this to him; that it was she who had done what was necessary for her master.

* * *

It had been a cold winter's evening in the middle of December, and snow was falling lightly from the darkening night sky. She had been tracking William for weeks now and she had finally located him hiding out in a rundown shack in the centre of the town of Wreckville, an apt name in her opinion for this dump.

She held her wand out in front of her as she crept up to the shack. The man she had been tracking was known for placing numerous protection charms upon any place he was staying that alerted him to the arrival of his foes. It was the main reason why all those before her had failed and why she knew she was going to succeed.

She pushed the front door ajar, and slipped inside the equally, if not colder shack. Bellatrix shivered slightly and cast a non-verbal spell to warm herself before continuing on her path towards the man who would soon be a cold lifeless body lying on the floor, and her revenge would be complete.

She crept along the darkened corridor, the floorboards beneath her feet squeaking quietly with every step that she took towards her target. After staking out the shack for a week, she knew that she would find William settling down for the night in front of the television to watch some pathetic muggle television show called _Who wants to be a Millionaire!_ The premise of the show was completely lost on her; why would you want to answer questions to win some money, when you could just steal it and maybe indulge in a little bit of torture in the process.

"No you idiot, the answer is Anne Boleyn, not Katherine Parr," she heard his voice yell passionately. "How can you be stupid as to think that she was the mother of Elizabeth I?"

As she edged closer to the entrance to the living room, she heard the television blare loudly and a male voice say, "Is that your final answer?"

An uncertain voice replied, "Yes," which was soon followed by a loud outcry of frustration from the man who Bellatrix saw was seated on an ancient moth eaten sofa.

As she approached the sofa, as silent as a mouse, the man suddenly jumped up in euphoria screaming "I told you so!" He began to do some weird victory dance that Bellatrix thought made him look like a House Elf on crack; his dance brought him face to face with the last face he would ever see.

Before the man could reach for his wand, which he had carelessly left on the small circular table in the middle of the room, Bellatrix shrieked, "Crucio!"

Her face twisted into a smirk, and she watched the man, William Stewart, convulse on the dusty floor; his limbs flailing in many different directions, his face was a picture of pain as he tried to choke out words to beg for mercy.

"You betrayed our master; you made the Death Eaters look like fools, and now you must pay the ultimate price," Bellatrix whispered, kneeling down next to the man's shaking body, and smashing his head into the floor with brutal force.

"P-P-P-P," stuttered the man.

"P-P-P-P- what?" Bellatrix cried over the man." Please don't kill you."

She cackled as the man nodded his head vigorously, or at least that's what Bellatrix thought he was doing. It really was quite difficult to tell since the man was fitting.

"Not a chance," she whispered, waving her wand and removing the Cruciatus Curse from the man who was completely at her mercy. "Avada Kedavra!"

A blinding flash of green left her wand and hit William squarely in the middle of the chest, killing him in an instant. She kicked the cold, lifeless body of the man before sweeping out of the decaying old shack.

Before apparating to her master, Bellatrix cast a quick non-verbal spell and watched as the shack came tumbling down.

 **A/N:**

 **Thoughts, feelings, opinions.**

 **Let me know in a review.**

 **Any and all feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


End file.
